Era
The history of Kiry is divided in a few eras.The story of kiry is really bloody, creepy but wonderful and lovely, too. The Light Era The light era is starting.It was the hell and the paradise.The god of the were-walking on the heart.Straight from Sandorra, they started to create the planet.First, it was a black planet and then it became blue and wonderfull. The Stone era The stone era is the perhistoric era.The men are walking for the first time on this planet and they are starting to built things only after 1,000,000,years later.The stone era is probably the elder era, because some people believe that the Light era has never existed. First era The First Era 'is the era on Kiry and on Shadow Moon also known as 3,899 BBY-3,000 BBY.It starts from Battle for Shadow Moon (Cold War) and ends when Kiry takes a Monarchy.This era is also the conquere of Mergulus Kail on Nirn. On kiry, this era is realy long. It is 2,920 years. Second era Secondary Era in Sye'lla System is an era that took place in 3,000 BBY-2,000 BBY. It starts from Attack on Kor'so'nary (Creation of Shadow Moon Council) and ends in First Shadow Moon Civil War. The second era is the bloodiest one.This is the ''great conquest, the beging of the construction, the Hierarchy and the vampires. A few things did appear and starngely, it's nothing of positive.The creation of Cobra'sWork, is a catastrophic organization to rule the chaos.The vampires appeared and killed the emperor Alessan.Its also the conquereance of the emperor Verus who's taking the imperial city.The Clovis Dynasty was a horror and since the beginning of the Third Empire of Men, there have been many civil wars and revolts against the Empire's rule.Begining of the first civil war of Kiry.The civil war was won by the empire of clovis and by the imperials .The imperials sent a treaty named the (Resign threaty). Third Era '''Third Era '''in Sye'lla System took place in 2,000 BBY-1,000 BBY.Its starting from the death of Morva'ika'oka the Great. It is also the begining of the hell century.On kiry,this era starts with the entering of the god Svendall in tyhe mortal world.Martin Kail is trying to stop all this hell but he cannot really do alot of things against a god.VerusII is calling the Hero of latch who's became a god after that.The ending if the clovis dysnasty and the beginning of the Kail Disnasty. Fourth era The fourth era is the dawn era.The dawn after the dark.The '''Fourth Era also known as 100 BBY-0 BBY is an age in Kiry, The Fourth Era starts banishing of the god Svendall of the mortal world and it starts with no emperors The amnulet of king is destroyed.This era is probably the best one on (politically, militarily, and theologically).The resing treathy is too hard for the Rebels so they decided to end it, revolt and to starts the second civil war.The stormwarriors is the new names given by the nord kiryan.They have their own armour and weapons.They are ready for fighting the Imperials.The civil war is won by the stormwarriors but this is only because of one thing.Joskey Kail.He completly changed the face of the war and they won.Joskey was named High King of kiry and he got the fonctions of the Emperor. Fifth era Fift Era also known as 0 BBY -100 ABY.Fift Era started with the begging of Battle of Yankorn IV and ended of a '''Great Shadow Moon Siege.On '''Kiry,this era is also called,the peace era.This era is the only peace era of Kiry until now.Joskey Kail was named Emperor of kiry and no one contested.He followed the way of Mergulus Kail but he was the only one who was liked by the Imperials and by the Stormwarriors.That was the first time of the history. Category:Kiry Category:Shad'ika Category:Shad'ika Gods Category:Sye'lla System Timeline